This invention relates to the so-called golf glove, and in particular, to the golf glove worn on the left hand of a right-handed golfer, or on the right hand of a left-handed golfer. For purpose of description, the following relates to the golf glove as worn on the left hand of a right-handed golfer.
A brief summary of this invention is to construct a golf glove that will fit snugly at all times as like conventionally made golf gloves in use today, but which is also capable of bending the thumb in a backward and upward motion toward the wrist, while restricting the backward and upward motion from the end of the thumb to the first joint, or first phalange nearest the end of the thumb, and in addition, will also cause that portion of the thumb immediately above the first joint of the thumb, to and including the knuckle or second joint, or phalange of the thumb, to be pulled in a straight and upward motion toward the wrist, while restricting any backward motion of that portion, and also restricting any further backward motion of the thumb from the end of the thumb to the first joint or first phalange of the thumb. The above-mentioned movement of the thumb is accomplished in the preferred embodiment by insertion of a thimble and a thimble extension inside the thumb of the golf glove. The thimble extension is provided with a thimble extension tab, at the end of the extension, which tab protrudes to the outside of the golf glove by means of an opening provided at the wrist area. When the tab is pulled upward it will cause the thumb to be pulled upward and back as previously described, and the thumb is maintained in this position by means of a VELCRO fastener provided at the wrist area. When the VELCRO fastener is released, the thumb will return to its normal position. This invention will not affect the movement of the fingers in any manner, only the movement of the thumb itself.
The main object of the invention is to construct a golf glove that will cause the thumb to apply pressure to the grip of the shaft of the golf club throughout the entire swing of the golf club, and in particular, to apply this thumb pressure at the uppermost part of the golfer's backswing, or top of the backswing, so as to control and keep the shaft of the golf club in a relatively parallel position in relation to the ground, and to help to prevent the golfer from taking the shaft of the golf club past the parallel position, from which position a bad golf shot is more likely to occur, due to either losing control of his grip on the golf club, or the timing of the golfer's swing being thrown off as a result of taking the shaft of the golf club past the parallel point, commonly referred to as overswinging on the backswing.
Another object of this invention is to construct a golf glove without altering the length of dimensions of the fingers or thumb of conventionally made golf gloves as manufactured today, while still providing the capability of altering the movement of the thumb to apply pressure to the grip of the shaft of the golf club, and also retaining the quality of a snug fit while on the golfer's hand, and retaining the look of a conventionally made golf glove as to the length of the fingers and thumb when the golf glove is not on the hand of the golfer.
Another object of this invention is to construct a golf glove that will help the golfer develop a more consistent and grooved swing as a result of the thumb pressure, which will be automatically applied to the grip of the golf club without the golfer having to make a conscious effort to do so on his own, thereby helping the golfer to control the arc of the swing of the golf club, in respect to keeping the shaft of the golf club parallel to the ground at the uppermost part of the backswing, or top of the backswing.
The nature and substance of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in which: